One Way Ticket
by lemondrop-rhapsody
Summary: COMPLETE Kai has never gone to the Fireworks Display... but this year, it's not Popuri who's asking him... Shounen ai
1. Stop My Boredom

One Way Ticket

Rating: so far, PG , because I'm feeling relatively innocent.

Pairing: eventual Kai/Farmboy(named Locke here).   
One-sided Popuri/Kai.

Warnings: yaoi (farmboy X boy)

Disclaimer:   
Natsume: owns Harvest Moon Back to Nature.   
Lemondrop: has slashy ideas. Doesn't own HM:B2N or any other video game rights. Nor Dudley Do-right, either. Any questions?

One Way Ticket Part 1

(Kai's P.O.V.)

It was just another dog day of summer in Mineral Village. I, being lazy, was slumped lazily against the weathered side of the Seaside Lodge. Business had been scarce, and not even Popuri had bought anything in a week or so. I wasn't really suffering financially or anything, but no business meant no company, which spelled out unoccupied dull days. Boredom felt like a ten ton weight, pushing me down, holding me back.

And then, HE came.

Locke's my age (actually, he's two seasons younger) and he runs that farm next door to Popuri's place. We met last year and now we're buds. He's the only guy in this village who's nice to me. In fact, he's nice to everyone. And without being one of those Dudley Do-right, goody two-shoes types, somehow. I wonder if that's his way of getting accepted by the villagers. I don't know, maybe I'll ask him some time.

Anyway like I said, he's the only guy who's nice to me. He even brings me flour and oil, you know, stuff to help with the Seaside Lodge. I still can't figure out why he bothers being my friend when it gives him a harder time with the other village guys, but back to my story.

So Locke came to the beach, like he does just to hang out whenever he can catch a spare moment between farm chores. If anyone was a one way ticket out of Boredomesville, it had to be him. I nodded him over to me.

"Hey, how's it hanging? You know of anything interesting going on? I've got free time lately."

Locke thought for a moment.

"Well, there's the Fireworks Display- it's here at the beach. They've got a pretty cool show, and Mister Saibara made the tube for shooting them off....it's on the 26th."

Fireworks Display? That's the quickest way to hit my panic button. Popuri had asked me every time for the last four years and. But this wasn't Popuri. This was just Locke, not some friend of mine trying to cross that line who probably takes my flirting with her seriously.

So why couldn't I just agree to go with him? The reason sunk in like that ten ton boredom weight's big brother...or actually, like Popuri's big brother.

Rick The Prick. He who swears I'm the big bad wolf, off to gobble up his innocent little sister. I shook my head.

"Thanks, but.....that guy who drinks at the inn will be there too, you know."

"Hey, come on Kai!" Locke said impatiently. "You two are both just stubborn. I say it's about time you buried the hatchet anyway."

I grinned at this.

"You say we should make up and be friends?"

"Why not? I'm sure if you both just give in a little....."

"You talk like we're kids or something!"

And then he fixed me with that no-nonsense stare of his that's a little out of character when you consider what an idealist he is. Yet, it's that exact look that I can't really make excuses to.

"Okay, okay, you're right.I'll meet you at the beach."


	2. Next Stop: Fantasyland

Disclaimer: Alright, say it with me children, who owns Harvest Moon: Back to Nature and all of the Harvest moon titles? Natsume does, that's correct. Good for you. Now, who is lemondrop? That's right girls and boys, a goofy klutz with a few strange obsessions. But she's also a FANfiction writer, which means she doesn't own anything except her own strange little noggin and the story. Now, sing with me. The wheels on the bus go....

Warnings: Shounen-ai (farmboyXboy) but you already knew that, didn't you?

This chapter is rated PG because some (closed-minded) parents prefer that their children not see two boys romantically involved (even if it is just in a certain character's imagination).

And now, a moment with the authoress (cue disappointed fans). Lemondrop: Aw, dry it up! I'll keep it brief!   
Much thanks to all who were kind enough to review. I appreciate the encouragement, as One Way Ticket is my first attempt at fanfiction (you can all tell, can't you!) In fact, without the reviews, I probably would have just given up. Well, as you can see, I'll carry on with it after all. Keep reviewing, even those of you who have already, please! Love and lemondrops- until next time, kiddies!

One way ticket Chapter 2

(Locke's P.O.V.)

As the 26th approached, I felt myself becoming increasingly nervous. I couldn't understand quite why-I mean, if it meant the end of Kai and Rick's feud, it was a good thing, right? I guess the apprehension must've shown on my face, though-Miss Karen stopped me one morning by the stream.

"Locke.....is something wrong?" I smiled. No need to trouble her.

"Ah, no of course not Miss Karen. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I feel fantastic- the Fireworks Display's coming up. Old friends, bright lights, great beer, good night!" she laughed. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Sounds like you're looking forward to it."

"And you're not? What's wrong- is the girl you were going with already taken?"

"No-the girl I'm going with is Kai!" I blurted stupidly. My cheeks burned. I was sure Miss Karen could see my blush.

"I-I mean- well he's not a girl- er- the PERSON I'm going with, I mean." Miss Karen had that half-scrunched look on her face like she was trying to be understanding and keep from laughing at the same time.

"You're going to ask Kai to the Fireworks Display?" she asked as she composed herself. I shook my head.

"No, I already did. It- it's a way to um... well I figure if he and Rick just talk like adults and not try to compete for Popuri's affections, since they're looking for different feelings anyway, brotherly and- Miss Karen, if you don't mind my asking, why are you looking at me like that?" Miss Karen looked rather skeptical.

"Locke, It's a great thing you're trying to do, but... Rick is pretty stubborn and Kai- well, even he's set in his ways on certain matters. I mean, you do realize you can't ALWAYS teach an old dog- or in this case, an old seadog- new tricks." (A.N.: Did Karen just call Kai a pirate?) I nodded.

"I know. I- I just figured."

"Never hurts to give it a shot, of course. So you and Kai, you're-" Miss Karen raised an eyebrow like I was supposed to understand exactly what she meant. I looked at her, puzzled.

"We're....?"

Miss Karen sighed as if she thought I was playing coy. "Lovers. I mean, I kinda knew for a while, couldn't be sure, but now....."

"M-M-miss Karen?!?!" I sputtered, not believing my ears. Kai and me, lovers?!

She gave me one of her lovely smiles. "Don't worry, I understand. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with, if it makes you happy."

"Miss Karen," I say, calming myself a bit, "I'm not- he's not-well we're not-that is-"

"Locke."

"Yes, Miss Karen?"

She put a hand on each of my shoulders. "Breathe."

I chuckled (okay, so it was more of a nervous giggle X#). "Ah, Miss Karen, what I meant was Kai and I, we're not lovers or anything like that." Where had Miss Karen got such a wild idea from?

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for the mistake."

"That's quite alright."

"But I gotta hand it to you, the Fireworks Display is THE most romantic idea for a first date. He'll be all over you." She grinned and suddenly I wondered if Miss Karen wasn't a little bit hentai.

"All over me?!?!? Ah, um, Mi-Miss Karen, you- I mean we're JUST friends!"

She looked confused. "Then why did you ask him on a date like that?"

"Date?"

She fixed me with a look that was akin to pity. "You...didn't realize that's what you did?"

I'm sure my face was as red as the tomatoes I'd harvested the day before.

Miss Karen smiled the smile that reminded me of the fox in those childhood stories. "Come on Locke, can't you see it? It's so dark out there on the pier, just the two of you."

"Everyone else comes to the beach for the display, too, Miss Karen, begging your pardon."

"Everyone else fades into the shadows as he looks over at you. Staring at you with those coffee brown eyes of his that twinkle in the starlight, he leans close. 'Locke, I'm glad you invited me like this...' He leans closer, and suddenly your overalls feel a little too warm for you. You tilt your face toward those luscious lips of his and...BOOM!"

I jumped at the sudden noise. Miss Karen uses this as fodder for her bizarre little story.

"You jump as the explosion sounds in your ear. You were so busy gazing at Kai that you forgot the reason you 're there. At your apparent fright, Kai's eyes widen, then they twinkle. 'Did it scare you?' 'N-no,' you stutter, your face going red. He smiles and turns to the fireworks, wrapping an arm around you. As the lights explode overhead, you lean your head over on his shoulder. He squeezes you lightly and you watch, enjoying the heat of the night and the heat of your bodies....And then he leans in again, closer......closer.......his lips meet yours in something too wonderful to be called a mere kiss......"

A moment later I realize she's stopped talking. Miss Karen pats me on the shoulder. "I'll leave you with that little thought, then," she murmured, smirking.

"M-Miss-"

"Shhhhh- your blush says it all." And with that she left. I stood there for what seemed like forever, knowing that idiotic blush on my face wasn't going to fade for a while. Something about the fantasy Miss Karen had painted for me really bothered me...

....Kai's eyes are more of a cocoa color.

--->tbc---   
Authoress: Ne, what'd ya think? Review my shiny new chapter, please????


	3. Restless Stop

Authoress: Ack! Sorry for the cruel and unusual delay! (bows) forgive me, readers!

Kai: And now, you bow to the yaoi couple.

Locke: Who will never actually reach yaoi status if you don't update, Miss Lemondrop.

Authoress: Sumimasen! Oi, readers, if you're still around.... I'll be updating more frequently-

Kai: (dryly) Wow, more frequently than ONCE EVERY TWO MONTHS. That's truly an amazing feat.

Locke: Shh! Anger Miss Lemondrop and she'll start writing Save the Homeland yaoi or gasp yuri!

Kai: Please, Locke. The fans (all, what is it 12 of you?) love me.

Lemondrop: Disclaimer. Now.

Locke: Harvet moon belongs to Natsume, not Miss Lemondrop.

Kai: Though if she had designed the game we wouldn't have to deal with two month dormant periods. And we'd be canon.

Lemondrop: Yeep, overlong opening. Well, the rating won't go past PG 13 it seems, though I will consider an optional-but-connected-to-the-storyline lemon if the fans request. This chapter is rated probably G, possibly PG for uber-homophobic folks..

Chapter 3

(Kai's P.O.V)

Every summer when I come to Mineral Village I stay at the Inn. Starting last year, this other guy shares my room- his name's Cliff. In a lot of ways he reminds me of Locke- and not just because they look somewhat similar.

They're newcomers with mysterious pasts and something to prove here in the village. The difference is....

"...Well, good night then."

He made sure to whisper it as he slipped into his bed. See, that's the difference: while Locke is openly friendly,

Cliff pretends to go along with the village guys in public. I don't hate him for it- he's more shrewd than Locke in that aspect. Not to mention Duke (Rick's right-hand man in the bashing of yours-truly) is like a second father to him. For some people, it's easier to go with the majority.

"'Night, Cliff."

".........Kai?"

Now there's a surprise. I slid into my own bed.

"Yeah?"

"Ann......she's friends with Popuri, you know..."

I rolled my eyes. What's with everyone thinking I'm Popuri's secret lover or something? Sheesh!

There's no such thing as meaningless flirting with a small-town girl...I wink a few too many times when I'm fourteen and suddenly we're engaged or something.

"And Ann wanted...she asked me if you were going to the Fireworks Display."

Oh, so that was his problem. I shook my head.

"Look, Popuri asks me every year."

"And you refuse every year."

"Look, Cliff, truth is, I'm going with -"

And it's then I saw that worried frown. I could sympathize, just a little, at that moment. Ann strikes me as the type to shoot the proverbial messenger.

"Tell Ann this year is just like the others as far as you know.

He looked relieved.

"Good night, Kai. And...I'm not taking sides in this but.... Good luck with your date."

And then he just rolled over and went to sleep. Date? That confused me. I'm not dating any.....oh. The Fireworks Display.

A date? Me? With Locke? That's laughable... so why wasn't I laughing? I'd always contributed my lack of romantic interest in Popuri to an aversion to relationships in general.

And it's not like I'd have some kind of relationship with Locke even if I did get the chance...

I get enough heat from the village guys already; I don't need to drag him into it.

......Notice how none of these arguments included "He's a guy, that's disgusting/unnatural/immoral"? Yeah, I noticed it at that moment too.

And I realized then that maybe this idea had been floating around longer than I let on, even to myself.

Ah, but what kind of thoughts were those? This was Locke.

He's so open and honest (even if he is a bit of an eavesdropper), and I couldn't imagine he'd ever have

an ulterior motive about anything.

If his intentions for the Fireworks Display included anything beyond getting Rick and I to bury the hatchet, I'd know.

And if I did know, I'd just tell him we could go off for a walk along the beach during the day...

(Sunday, when Popuri's at church) and.... Great, Kai, I thought to myself.

You finally make a guy friend in the village and you go and get a crush on him!

Okay, temporary stop on that thought while I go and make an ass of myself trying to be friendly with Rick,

all to see what the big hubbub about the fireworks is. Oh, Goddess, the things I do for that guy...

It'd be easier if he did have an ulterior motive....


	4. Stop, Look, and Eavesdrop

Lemondrop: Okay, so I finally decided to get on with another chapter of this thing. It's not a bad story, really (though when I look at the tenses of the past three chapters, I get a headache) so I'm not discontinuing it or anything. Of course, I'm pretty busy with my original stories (which DON'T have tense issues) so the updates could be far and few between. Of course, if you've been reading this thing from the start, you're used to it nervous laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm typing this up on, much less the rights to Harvest Moon: Back to Nature.

(Locke's P.O.V.)

The night of the Fireworks Display had arrived, and with Miss Karen's odd vision of the evening to come in my head, I found myself spacing out at odd moments. It took me nearly watering my dog to realize I was letting it affect me ENTIRELY too much.

_"Lovers. I mean, I kinda knew for a while..."_

She knew? How... well, I _was_ the only guy in the village who was civil to him, but nobody deserves that kind of treatment, right? Besides, he's a cool guy. Once you give a guy like that a chance, next thing you know you're visiting him every day.

We'd become pretty close. Sure. That didn't mean I was thinking of.....

"..._tilt your face toward those luscious lips of his and..."_

Argh! Well, alright, I _was_ thinking of that..._now_. Miss Karen's such a troublemaker...

If Kai even noticed my absence, he didn't doanything about it. Of course, he only really came 'round to announce his arrival and departure each year... and the corn incident, but that had just been a bit odd... so anyway, it wasn't really unusual.

He knew I was busy with the farm sometimes, and our unspoken pattern was that I'd visit him when I had the time. Whether this was a silent understanding between us or simple lack of caring on his part I didn't know, and had never questioned before.

I really do believe I preferred our friendship before it got

But then, whose fault was that?

It would have been mean (and only PARTLY true) to blame Miss Karen... It was my fault, of course.

I'd let an odd assumption and an even odder fantasy control my actions.

And now, well....

It was five-thirty p.m., 26 Summer. The Fireworks Display was due to start at six. I found myself spending ten minutes making sure my hat was on straight (well, in a backwards way) and that sort of behavior wouldn't do at ALL.

Five-forty found me rushing off, flustered and a bit apprehensive, because it had occurred to me that if I didn't show on time Kai would think I'd decided to go along with the other village men and either ignore him, or...

I made it to the square in ten minutes flat, which is a record, I think.

It was then I fell into my completely unintentional habit of eavesdropping.

"Gosh Kai, it's rare to see you at a village festival."

Was that Miss Popuri's voice? A glimpse of cotton-candy pink confirmed my suspicion, even in the near-dark. She and Kai were standing near the entrance to Mineral Beach, though Kai looked a bit annoyed. I hadn't meant to keep him waiting...

"Yeah, well..." Kai almost mumbled. This was odd. Didn't Kai usually have fun flirting with Miss Popuri? Well, he had confessed to me that they weren't "like that", but still...

"I've asked you so many times, and you never show up! I figured you didn't like our village festivals."

So Miss Popuri had asked Kai as well? A few times, by the sound of it. But Kai wasn't shy or anything, so why had he refused? What's more, why had he agreed to go with me if he didn't like the festivals? And how exactly could he dislike a festival he'd never even gone to?

Needless to say, my poor capped head was spinning with unanswered questions.

"Today is special," Kai answered. "I made a promise with someone."

Of course! I was overjoyed to hear that. Kai was coming because of his promise to me-- to resolve things with Rick! I knew I could count on him.

But then, why did Miss Popuri look so sad? She had the same look as when I first met her, when her dear Pon had died.

Of course. Hearing things like "special night" and "promise" made girls think romantic thoughts. She thought Kai was with some other girl.

Which was odd, come to think of it. There weren't many other single girls in the village, and none of them really talked to Kai often enough...except May, but she was only a child...

It was then I was spotted.

"Oh, there he is! Hey Locke! You're late..."

I walked up, smiling in bashful apology at Kai. Miss Popuri looked a lot happier, which was a good thing... probably.

"You promised to meet here with Locke?" she asked, as Kai greeted me with a slap on the back. Then, to herself I think, she muttered,

"Oh...That's a relief."

Kai looked over at her.

"What? What did you say just now?"

"N-nothing!" She replied haughtily, and a little hastily as well. Kai and I shared a look, because weren't girls always like that? Liking you one minute, barely tolerating you the next.

Then Rick came up, and by the look of things he wasn't too happy.

"Hey! Stay away from Popuri..."

I am not the hot-tempered type, you must know this. But for some reason, at that prejudiced moment of automatic anger, I exploded.

"Rick! How dare you?! First of all, this is the Square, which is no place to start trouble.

Second, Popuri may be your little sister, but she's a young woman now, and she's capable of choosing her own friends.

And 'friends' is all this is, because the fact is, when the entire village decided Kai and Popuri were an item, they forgot to see what _he_ thought about it! Kai never comes to see the fireworks because he knows _you'll_ be there, making a point of giving him a hard time! In fact, _I'm_ the reason he's here tonight, and now I'm sorry I asked him to reconci-"

"Locke! ...It's alright..." I came to my senses and noticed the look on Kai's face. The utter hopelessness of the situation and the melancholy look on his face made me feel so powerless... all I could do was shake my head and leave.


	5. Stop, Look, and Eavesdrop Kai's Side

Notes: Um, this isn't chapter five. More of a...parallel to the second half of chapter four, from a different point of view. I've been alternating up to this point, but I really wanted to see what it was like in both their heads during the Rose Square scene, so there.

Disclaimer: Hey, d'ya think if I'm a good girl and eventually finish writing this thing they'll give me the rights? ...Anyway, I don't own it yet....

Chapter 4-2

He was late. At some point we'd agreed to meet a bit early, and now... well I was sure Rick the Pri- Now Kai, be a man, bury the hatchet.... I was sure _Popuri's brother_ would be coming any minute to be his usual _charming_ self.

Where the hell was Locke? I mean, the man wears the same thing every day! How long can it take to get ready?

"Gosh Kai, it's rare to see you at a village festival."

Popuri.

"Yeah, well..."

I'd hoped I wouldn't see her here, actually. I've refused her for the past five years at least, but I never really meant to _hurt_ her... and she's going to misunderstand, because Popuri's good at that...

"I've asked you so many times, and you never show up! I figured you didn't like our village festivals."

That never was the reason, and I wanted to point out that I'd been on her team during the Tomato Festival. Why couldn't she seem to understand that we were simply going in different directions?

"Today is special," I answered, trying to be as honest as possible without actually _telling _her anything. "I made a promise with someone."

Well, we'd never called it a promise, but if it was important to Locke for me to fix the Rick issue and I was taking care of it, then that was sort of the same thing, right?

And then, thank the goddess, came my knight in shining...overalls.

"Oh, there he is! Hey Locke! You're late..."

He shot me a hopeful grin and it looked like Popuri brightened too. I rolled my eyes showing him I accepted his apologetic look. I caught Popuri mumbling something about Locke and his briefs, and gave her a strange look.

"What? What did you say just now?"

Did Locke wear briefs? If he did, why would Popuri know? Had Popuri been seeing Locke behind my back? And _what_ was with that sudden flash of jealousy? I was sure I'd misheard.

"N-nothing!" It was probably better I didn't ask.

I gave Locke a semi-desperate 'let's go already' look, but he didn't get it. I swear, if I wasn't prone to thinking his dense moments were cute...

Well, I'd probably feel the same about him as I do Popuri.

Then, hot on his dear sister's trail as always, came Rick. From the way he was huffing and puffing on the verge of a temper tantrum, I had a feeling Locke wouldn't get the conclusion he was hoping for tonight.

"Hey! Stay away from Popuri..."

He'd said that so many times already, it was like he was trained to do it every time he saw me. I was amused for a moment, but apparently Locke wasn't.

The speech that followed was so...unlike him that I could only stand there gaping for a moment. I stopped him when he was about to blurt out that we'd come here just so I could fix this problem, which, by the look of things, was not going to happen.

"Locke! ...It's alright..."

And I felt bad as we left, because part of me had known this had gone on too long to be resolved so easily, and maybe another part of me had hoped it could be.


	6. Two Tickets to Paradise

Rating: Still PG. I'm being good.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I used to own Harvest Moon B2N, but then I sold it to Natsume.... And then I had tea with the pope.

Chapter 5

(Locke's P.O.V)

Somehow we ended up on Mother's Hill. I don't really know whether I was leading or following, and both of us were too lost in our own thoughts for conversation. But, like I said, we got up there.

Mother's Hill is a beautiful place any season, and the summit's view is the best in the village. Still, we were both staring at our shoes and reliving the evening. It looked like there wasn't much hope for Rick ever accepting Kai, and I'd begun to even question my own place in the village. If a charismatic guy like Kai wasn't accepted, what would they do about me? I was nothing special.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a sound that made me glad I wasn't too close to the edge of the cliff. Yeah, I jumped. Just a little, though.

"Oh, look at the fireworks," Kai said, his face glowing from the colored lights. "They seem so close."

I nodded, just watching the beautiful explosions. They said in the village that Master Saibara made the tube for shooting off the fireworks. My mind drifted, wondering what was going on at the beach, and Kai seemed to read my mind.

"Thanks for today. Because of me, you couldn't watch the fireworks with the other villagers... sorry."

I shook my head then, because quite honestly, I didn't have any regrets. Kai was my friend, and it really wasn't his fault that had happened. I sat down, and pulled him along with me.

"I can't think of a better way to spend tonight," I told him, smiling. We watched the fireworks for awhile, or at least I did. I got that feeling, that prickly one where you know someone is watching you. I looked over and sure enough, he was studying me. My mouth went dry as I looked back at him.

"Don't get me wrong Locke... I'm glad you invited me."

_'Locke, I'm glad you invited me like this...' _

Miss Karen's characterization of Kai swam into my head and then there were two Kais, the one in front of me and the one kissing me in my mind. A friend and a lover. It was strange, I know. But at the same time, it made me realize that there was a reason I hadn't been able to get that idea out of my head.

"There's something to it, isn't there..." I whispered, and as he gave me a small smile that was different from his usual smirk. Kai liked playing games, flirting with Miss Popuri and teasing Rick. I liked his smirk, but I got the feeling Kai hadn't really smiled in a long time.

"Yeah, there is," he answered in the same tone and I knew he knew exactly what I meant. And then we were leaning in towards each other, and I knew it was going to happen but I still got that funny little nervous feeling in my stomach and when we kissed... if it was something too wonderful to be called a kiss, I wouldn't know what else to call it.

And I guess it was a romantic scene, the two of us kissing there at the top of the world as the bright lights drizzled down the sky like melting stars... but I was a bit too busy to notice.

And late that night, after embarrassed but deliriously happy goodbyes and all-too-fleeting kisses, I sat down to write in my journal....

_Watching the fireworks with Kai from Mother's Hill was better than expected..._

fin

lemondrop: Yeah, it was an abrupt end, but it just....felt that way. For those of you who enjoyed One Way Ticket (which is a completely random title, by the way) know this- I'm not finished with the Harvest Moon fandom by any means. Only....expect mostly one-shots from here on in ... --;;


End file.
